1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a data storage circuit capable of storing data.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits are sets of electronic circuits on a small chip. Semiconductor memories are electronic devices for storing data, which may be implemented on a semiconductor-based integrated circuit. There are two types of semiconductor memories: a nonvolatile type, and a volatile type.
In a nonvolatile memory device, stored data may be retained even in absence of power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PCRAM (phase change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices, and ReRAM (resistive random access memory) devices. The volatile memory device may be used in a data processing system as a buffer memory device, a cache memory device, or a working memory device.
In contrast, a volatile memory device requires power to maintain the stored data. Volatile memory devices include SRAM (static random access memory) devices and DRAM (dynamic random access memory) devices.
An electronic device may include an one time programmable (“OTP”) memory therein. The OTP means that, once data are written to into a memory, the data therein are permanent and cannot be changed. The OTP memory may be used in an electronic device to store important information with respect to the electronic device.